


It's the little things (that keep me coming back)

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Just some small one shots, I'll deny I ever wrote this if asked.





	It's the little things (that keep me coming back)

**Author's Note:**

> Actually the first fic I am ever publishing, no beta, I haven't checked it over probably lots of mistakes. Apologies.

It always started with little hopeful moments. We're going to win this year, I'll get to start, going to have the best performance. When in reality, the international break was a chance for injury, a chance to be passed over again, and for Beth, a chance to miss her girlfriend.  
After losing two games in a row, but being player of the match, and according to some, having a great few games, Beth was ready to get back to London and have a little break. 

She had watched Daan's 100th match on her phone, and was so proud. Captaincy, a goal, and two assists. Beth couldn't wait to get back to celebrate with her, knowing how important the national team was to her girlfriend, getting to 100 caps would be a huge moment for her. Beth was getting back to the house before her girlfriend, giving her time to get everything ready. After nearly 2 years together, she was sure she knew just how to make her celebration better than any the Dutch girls could give her. 

Driving home Beth glanced at the time, she had two hours before Daan's flight would be landing, twenty minutes for her to get back to theirs was more than enough time. 

Walking into their house Beth immediately felt at home. A picture of them to the left on the table, from one of Daan's national team mates wedding, made her feel warm inside. She hated to admit it, but they were a cute couple. They fit together so well, and Beth couldn't imagine a time when they didn't come as a pair. Dropping all her bags in the hall, she pulled out the few things she would need and left them on the stairs while she made her way to the kitchen. 

After getting the wine out, two glasses and an adorable little football funko pop, that was meant to look like Daan. She set them all on the side together, laughing to herself that Daan would think that's her gift. She was practically skipping to the stairs. 

Upstairs she set everything out on their bed. The custom football shirt she had got, it had a zip up the front of the Netherlands Jersey, she wanted to be able to keep it on, while still being able to show off what was underneath. On the back, number 100 and Van De Donk written above it, and she'd be wearing that on top of brand new Lingerie for her girlfriend. She was getting quite excited herself. She placed it in the bathroom, when the time was right she'd excuse herself to "slip into something more comfortable". 

She started unpacking her bags, throwing them into the washing, boots in the cupboard, next to hers and Daan's matching ones. Putting a few extra bits and pieces away, she heard the sound of the door opening, keys being dropped, as well as a large thud as Daan's gym bag hit the floor. 

She turned and started filling up the two glasses on the counter, and felt two arms wrap around her waist.  
"Hey you." This was what she had been missing, putting the bottle back down, she slowly interlocked their hands together. "Is one of those for me?" Daan asked as she rested her chin on Beth's shoulder.  
"Of course, I also got you this. " Beth let go of Daan's hand and reached out onto the counter to grab the little DvD funko pop. She showed Daan and could hear the little laugh from behind her.  
"Is that meant to be me?" She asked, still with laughter in her voice.  
"Yeah it is, same height and all. Do you like it?" Beth placed it back down on the counter and turned in Daan's arms. "Welcome home," she leant in to kiss the brunette. It felt right as once again their lips met, not too needy, not too soft. Beth let out and little sigh as Daan pulled slowly away, stopping to rest her forehead against Beth's.  
"Welcome home to you, too." 

"I know I said it on the phone, but congrats on 100, so old now." Daan started laughing, "zimmer frame is coming next week."  
Daan shook her head, "when did you get so mean. I'm meant to be the love of your life. Shouldn't you start being nicer to me?"  
Still holding each other, Beth slightly pushed on Daan's shoulders to make more room between them. "Wait until you see what else I got you, then tell me how nice I am to you." She smiled at the older women and reached for the two wine glasses, handing Daan hers. "To my team pretty much sucking, and yours being okay, I guess." Laughing between them, they clinked glasses and each took a sip. Daan making sure to keep looking at Beth from over her glass. 

The pair made their way into the living room together, took up their usual seats, making sure that there was always a part of their bodies touching, after nearly a whole month apart. They talked about the games, Daan's milestone, friends, and how much they missed each other. 

After finishing their glasses, Beth looked down at their joined hands, Daan always played with her fingers while they were sat this close on the sofa, she loved how much her girlfriend didn't even realise she was doing it, it came that natural to her. When she finally looked up, she noticed the brunette had been looking at her. "What?" Beth asked with a smile.  
"Nothing, I just… I like looking at you. You're so beautiful." Came her girlfriends reply. Beth bit her lip, and let out a small giggle.  
"No. No smooth talking me, Miss Van De Donk. I'm meant to be helping you celebrate. No seduction techniques from you, thank you very much. I have plans for you."  
"Okay, okay." Daan said as she raised her hands in mock surrender, "and what would these plans be, Miss Mead?"  
"Follow me upstairs, and I'll show you." Beth stood up and held a hand out for her girlfriend to take. It wasn't often that the blonde was the aggressor in their relationship, she liked that daan almost always took the lead. She liked how safe and looked after Daan made her feel. The older woman was a true gentlewoman in all that sense. But Beth didn't stop that from letting herself be in charge every now and then, and this was one of those moments. 

Taking the offered hand, Daan followed her upstairs, a slight smile on her face the whole way. Loving it when Beth showed this side to her. Leading them into their bedroom, Beth told the brunette to take a seat on the bed.  
"I'll just be a few minutes while I get your present," pulling away she let go of Daan's outstretched hand, and retreated into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
"What did you get me?" Daan called through the bathroom door.  
"Be patient!" came the reply straight away.  
Laughing to herself, Daan laid back on the bed. "I'm not good at waiting."  
"I'm aware. Now close your eyes." Sitting up, Daan did as she was told. Closing her eyes, she sat eagerly at the end of the bed, like a child waiting for Santa to come. 

Beth opened the door to the bathroom, walking back into the room. "I wanted to give you something to remember your 100th by. And, I know how much you like it when I wear your name on me. You can open your eyes now…" Beth waited as her girlfriend slowly opened her eyes, taking in the sight before her. There stood beth in nothing but an orange Netherlands football Jersey, zip at the front, halfway open. Showing some of the most sinful Lingerie Daan has ever had the pleasure of seeing Beth in.  
"Turn around?" Doing as asked, Beth slowly turned, showing Daan the name written on her back, Van De Donk. Turning until she was back facing her girlfriend, she asked, "do you like it?"  
"So much," the reply came so quickly. "You know how much I can't wait until you actually have my name." Beth slowly moved until she stood between Daan's legs, bending down until they were eye level. "You have to ask me a certain question before that happens. And, like I said earlier I have plans for you tonight." Beth kissed her girlfriend, Daan responding in kind almost immediately.  
Their kissing took a heated turn, as Beth made her move to straddle her girlfriend, her knees bracketing her girlfriend's waist. The brunettes hands taking up home on the Blondes waist, playing with the straps of what Daan could only describe as 'barely there panties'. Beth looked into the deep brown eyes of her girlfriend, "I'm going to show you just how proud I am of you."  
Daan grinned. "Keep that shirt on tonight," she said as she reached for the zipper at the front, bringing it down bit by bit, revealing her next present underneath.


End file.
